


Back to Me

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [28]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Akira was taken right from Yusuke’s side, and nothing will stop him from getting him home.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Back to Me

Tonight was the night. It’s Akira’s birthday, and they all went out to celebrate. After a long evening of revelry, they set plans for the next hangout and said their goodbyes. Yusuke had convinced Akira to stay overnight with him since he lived nearby and the last trains were already running by the time they even considered saying goodnight. Of course, that in itself wasn’t completely accidental. Yusuke had thought about it for weeks, and tonight is the night he’s finally going to do it. He’ll give the other man his present and his heart.

They stroll jovially through the evening, making lighthearted yet meaningful conversation, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. Each time there’s a lull in conversation, Yusuke wants so badly to tell him how he feels, but it occurs to him just how uncomfortable things could get if Akira doesn’t feel the same way. With that in mind, he opts to wait until the next morning so Akira will be able to leave and never see him again if he so desires.

They’re only a couple blocks away from his home when a dark van swerves into their path and masked figures jump out. Yusuke catches a glimpse of fear in Akira’s eyes, and his resolve to fight doubles. They both give a valiant effort, and it’s by no means easy for the attackers to subdue them. But there are too many. Yusuke sees Akira being dragged limply to the car and gives one final push, knocking one of his own captors down. There’s a cold sting on his neck, and before he knows what’s going on, he’s face down on the concrete.

He wakes with a start, a cold sweat chilling his still on-edge body. He looks around, realizing that he’s in his own bedroom before frantically searching for Akira. Finding no trace of him, Yusuke checks his phone and dials Futaba.

Voicemail. Of course. It’s way earlier than she normally starts the day. He leaves as coherent a message as he can manage and hurries to catch the train to Yongen.

•

"Yusuke?" He’d called to see if anyone had heard from their leader since last night and was dismayed at each answer to the contrary. They’d all rushed to Leblanc upon hearing what happened, and here they all sit restless as the artist starts making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get him back."

"What?! That's suicide!" Makoto stands.

"Likely so."

"We know nothing about them."

"So I'll find someone who does.”

“Yusuke-“

“I won't ask any of you to accompany me. I understand it is a risk that I am surely unprepared for at this juncture. But he never gave up on me, and I will not give up on him." He steps out and makes a call.

•

Yusuke had gotten straight to the point when the detective agreed to meet with them. Whatever feelings anyone may still harbor for or against the other, no one lets that interfere with the matter at hand.

“Akechi-San, think back to high school. What loose ends could have remained after the trial? How might this group operate?"

"What makes you sure it's a group?" Ryuji interjects.

"The signs all point to it being more than one person. As Yusuke said, they were ambushed by multiple people, and even outside the Metaverse, Akira's fighting skills are noteworthy, so at the very least the mastermind would've needed a group to handle him, whether those individuals are involved in the rest or not."

"My thoughts exactly, Niijima-san. To answer your question, there are public records of all arrests in relation to that case, but there is a chance that someone slipped through the cracks back then. It was a massive network after all."

"Oracle...?" Yusuke looks to her.

"On it."

"Assuming they are connected, it would have to be someone who knew that he led the Phantom Thieves. That will serve as our short list. We'll also need an idea of organizations with something to gain by taking him, both here and internationally. I still have a few favors to call in. Futaba-Chan, if I may, I'll report directly to you until we all meet again."

Futaba nods once as everyone else prepares to leave. "Akechi,” Ryuji stops him on the way out. “Why are you helping us?" 

"It's simple. He's the one person who believed in me to the end. As irritating as it is, I owe him this much."

Yusuke offers a nod. "We’ll be counting on you."

•

It takes more time than Yusuke can stand for Futaba and Akechi to gather any useful information, but he and the others use the time to stock up on supplies for when the time comes. And a few endless weeks later, it finally does.

“This group seems to know that the Phantom Thieves upset the entirety of Japan but not necessarily how,” Akechi begins to present their findings to the group.

“Here’s a map of their place,” Futaba turns the laptop screen toward the others once he’s done.

“How do we get there?” Ryuji asks, a serious look in his eyes. Akechi answers with their best, least suspicious option.

“Shall we go tomorrow?” Haru proposes.

“Hell yeah.”

“Wait,” Ann speaks up. “We know how to get there, but this place is still massive. How do we know where to find him?”

Yusuke studies the map. “Here,” he points to a particular room.

“You sound sure,” Akechi notes.

“If he is being held captive, it stands to reason it would be in the most secure area of the place.” Akechi hums in agreement. “Very well. If everyone is in agreement, gather your things. We will meet at our accommodations midday tomorrow.”

•

  
  


As planned, they all take the trains out in small groups or alone and meet up just outside the hotel where Akechi made reservations for them. After enduring a bit of shameless flirting from the concierge, he hands out keys, and they all head to their rooms, quietly going over the plan one final time in the elevator.

“Remember, we’re meeting in the lobby fifteen minutes to 8 tonight,” Makoto looks to the guys. They all nod their understanding and head into their respective rooms.

Akechi opted for two suites when he booked the place, one for the ladies and one for the guys. And once it becomes clear he has no intention of sleeping anywhere but the large bed in the separate space, the other two men begin setting up to sleep: Ryuji taking the couch and Yusuke taking the floor without issue. But Yusuke is restless and wanders around before going to stand on the heavily shaded balcony.

“Hey,” Ryuji walks out behind him. “You should get some sleep. Got a lot to do tonight.”

Yusuke looks down and nods. “Yes. I just....”

Ryuji rests a hand on the man’s back. “We’ll bring him home.” Yusuke gives a sad but determined smile as he nods once more. “I trust you will.”

•

Yusuke leads them through the shadows, subduing or scaring off anyone in the way. He moves as if by instinct, and though the entrance they took has them a bit turned around, after doubling back a couple of times, they make it to the marked room.

Seeing the lock, Yusuke gives the hand signal, and Ann comes forward with a blowtorch. The hot knife enters with a long hiss and glides smoothly down the small crack. With a light metallic click, the door groans open.

With a sigh, Yusuke pushes into the room and ventures into the nearly dark space. They rush to the back wall where a disheveled, drowsy Akira is shackled to the wall, face alarmingly similar to after his arrest years ago. He looks surprised as the relief floods his features, his hope and trust in his friends paying off once again.

“H-how did you...?” His voice full of wonder despite being rough and dry.

“Yusuke told us what happened, and we got here as soon as we could,” Ryuji is excited to say as he and Makoto make quick work of the restraints.

Akira looks at them quizzically. “Yusuke? How did he...?” He looks completely baffled. “He was here, he... left without me...?” Akira muses to himself. Now the others look confused as well and turn to Yusuke for an explanation.

“Where is he?” Haru voices the question on everyone’s minds.

“We’ll find him on the way out,” Ryuji decides as he helps Akira to his feet. They split into the predetermined groups—minus Yusuke: two lookouts with two on standby for combat and two supporting Akira. They turn another corner and stop for Akira to readjust.

Akechi takes the opportunity to ask, “What did you mean when you said Kitagawa was here?” They all turn to him.

Akira recounts the ordeal as he remembered it. “He was locked up tight, but they took him that way.”

“That doesn’t make any sense...?” Makoto comments as everyone looks somehow even more confused.

Akechi looks curious. “Standing here speculating will get us nowhere,” he settles on as he leads the way to the cell Akira directs them to. They count their blessings they don’t run into anyone.

Using the same method Yusuke used to open Akira’s cell, they force open the heavy door, and Akira rushes in as fast as his injured legs will go. The thought that Yusuke somehow escaped without him made him a bit sad, but as he stands in the dull room, he wishes it were true. 

In the back corner is the limp, familiar form of the artist, wrists chained to the wall in a manner that kept his arms crossed. His long, matted hair drapes around his face, chin rests slack against his chest until he musters the energy to lift it the slightest bit. Even without approaching, Akira can tell the man is far more gaunt than ever before.

Dread clawing at the walls of his stomach, Akira walks closer and sees that Yusuke’s eyes are open and watching him. Akira hurries to him and can only search his face for a moment.

“You’re going home, Akira,” he smiles weakly.

“We are. We’re going home, Yusuke.”

He goes still for a while before managing in a weak but clear voice “I love you.”

“Tell me that when we make it back. Yusuke-“ Akira undoes his restraints and tries to pull him up.

“I love you, Akira,” he whispers once more.

“Yusuke.... I love you too, but please stay with me, alright? Yusuke?” His eyes are still half open, but it all looks wrong. “No...” Akira desperately gathers him up into his arms. 

Maybe he was overwhelmed by the strong metallic scent weighing down the air. Maybe he was just exhausted and needed a warm bed. Maybe if he hadn’t said he loved him too, he would’ve held on until he heard it. With each potential explanation, Akira grasps for the tiniest fragments of hope. But as he holds him close, his mind reluctantly comes to the truth. Some vague part of him knows too well, but he can’t bring himself to accept it.

“I don’t understand...” Haru covers her mouth.

“He was right there with us!” Ann looks around frantically. “Did they take him when we weren’t looking?”

“Look at him,” Akechi says in a low voice. “The grooves on his wrists are too deep, his eyes too sunken, and to my knowledge, he was never overweight, but I’m certain you couldn’t see bone so clearly before. I didn’t think it possible, but it appears he was gone before we reached you.” 

He comes closer and closes Yusuke’s eyes as Akira buries his face in his hair, the unwanted truth finally solidified in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came from an episode of The Twilight Zone (S5:E13)


End file.
